Human
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• ¿Qué significa ser humano? — ¿Por qué no solo me abandonas…? / Es vivir y morir. Es reír y llorar. Es odiar y amar. / —No digas palabras tan crueles / Es sentirse vulnerable y desesperado, pero también es sentirse aliviado. / —¿Qué...es lo que soy? / Ser humano significa traicionar pero también significa perdonar. [•Twelve/Toji&Lisa• HisaLisa]


**Título: Human (Humano)**

**Autor:** Rooss

**Disclaimer: **_Twelve_ es mío!... ok no. || Zankyou no Terror _(o Terror in resonance), _así como sus personajes_,_ le pertenecen a su creador Shinichiro Watanabe. La historia es lo único que me pertecene. Mio de mí persona ||

**Pareja:** Toji/_Twelve_ & Lisa. **Hisalisa.**

**Advertencias:** || Sin beta.

**Otras publicaciones:** Universo fanfics || Tumblr.

**Notas:** A ver, necesito aterrizar de mi nube. **MIS NENES YA SON CANON!, **pese a quien le pese, no pudieron haber sido mas claros los sentimientos de Twelve hacia Lisa, asi que C'mon people, ya está mas que canonizada esta ship. Les juro que mi corazón dejó de latir durante todo el capitulo 9. He de decir que me puse a llorar en cuanto sonó "**_Von"_** en aquella escena. Tremenda banda sonora, en la escena adecuada. *_Yoko Kanno, eres una maldita genia*_ La cosa no pudo ser mas perfecta,dramática y única entre ellos dos, que sentí que el aire se me iba, really. No hay palabras para describir lo hermosa que fue la escena de la noria.

En fin, es por eso que estoy aquí (?), porque no pude simplemente verlo y ya, necesitaba plasmar mis emociones escribiendo y pues heme aquí, con mi cuarto aporte al HisaLisa. En verdad espero que les guste, aunque nada se compara a los miles de feels en esa escena. Ni siquiera este one. Solo espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Nos leemos abajito B)

**Recomendación****:** Escuchar _"Von"_ mientras leen. El link está en mi perfil. Lo sugiero por si quieren mas drama al leer ;-;

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**_Human_**

.

.

Hay cosas que se sobreentiende con solo miradas. Cosas que no necesitan de palabras alborotadas.

.

Las lágrimas que Lisa detuvo, tras los gritos de Twelve y el desconsuelo que lo hizo arrodillarse frente a ella, ceden. Cayendo por pura gravedad mientras su semblante es la consumación de un asombro irrevocable. El desconcierto de apodera de ella, de su boca entre abierta, de sus engrandecidos ojos, de su retenido aliento, de sus espasmódicos hombros. Sus manos han sido liberadas en el momento en que la bomba se detuvo, rebotando el mecanismo de las esposas que la tenían aprisionada.

.

—Maldición… —gime él en forma de quejido. Lisa ya no sabe si las gotas que han comenzado a humedecer la parte inferior de donde él se encuentra arrodillado, es el agua acumulada en sus cabellos o lágrimas de coraje silenciosas—, maldición…

.

Él cayó frente a sus ojos con el rostro ensombrecido, con el corazón hecho añicos, con la culpa de mil siglos.

.

Y ella no puede hacer otra cosa más que mirar.

.

_Five_ le ha mentido. _Five _debió tener razón_. Five_ también se equivocó. Porque al obligarla subir a la limosina y llevarla hasta ahí, aun cabía dentro de sus planes; pero con lo que no contaba ninguna de las dos era con lo que vendría después.

.

_"—__Veamos que tanto vale tu vida. Cuando la bomba se active significará que alguno de los sensores del parque de diversiones habrá captado el movimiento de uno de ellos. Si no se activa, es que ninguno de ellos habrá venido a buscarte, y entonces yo misma te mataré"_

_._

Nadie debió ir por ella. Pisoteada por palabras crueles, tanto de su madre como de _Five._ Su cuerpo debió seguir permaneciendo sin alma que recuperar. La luz de sus ojos debió extinguirse tras entender que su vida no significaba nada. Porque no era necesaria. ¿Entonces por qué?

.

_Five _se equivocó, y ella tampoco contaba con eso. Él fue por ella. No el invierno, _Nine_. No el abandono, su padre. No la enfermiza obsesión, su madre. El sol fue a su lado. El sol no esperó a que amaneciera e invadió a la noche, el terreno de la luna, y bajó en su lugar. El sol se desesperó, lo intentó, se disculpó con ella y le hizo una confesión a través de los ojos. De esas que no necesitan palabras.

.

Pero ahora ese sol se encuentra por los suelos. Su luz se extingue mientras sus lágrimas escurren en silencio. Y Lisa solo observa y continúa preguntándose. ¿Por qué?

.

—¿P-Porque…? —pronto sus emociones ya no pueden ser retenidas en su interior—, ¿Por qué…? —los temblorosos hombros de _Twelve,_ quien aún permanece arrodillado en el suelo de la cabina de la noria donde se encuentran, dejan de temblar y su llanto furioso se deja de escuchar—, ¿Por qué… porque no huiste…? —no hay respuesta, y mientras no la haya, Lisa llora aún más porque siente que todo es culpa suya a pesar de que él le ha dicho lo contrario—, ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿¡Porque…!? — A papá poco le importó ella. Para su madre solo era un deseo insensato, una eterna letanía. Para esa chica del cabello como la nieve, estaba más que claro. Ella había crecido con ellos dos, entonces ¿era lógico suponer que _Twelve_ y _Nine_ eran iguales a _Five_? ; La mirada como el mismísimo invierno era_ Nine_. Seriedad y desinterés, lacerantes ojos obsidiana sobre ella. Lo único que se desprendían de sus labios eran quejas hacia ella.—, ¿Por qué no solo…me abandonas…?

.

_Twelve_ sigue sin contestar, abducido por la presión del mundo sobre él. Ese mundo enfermo y cruel, ese mundo que comenzó a despejarse de nubes grises y cielos llorones, ese mundo que comenzó a brillar cuando ella se cruzó en su camino.

.

Lisa reconoce que su existencia en ese mundo conlleva a problemas, ¿entonces porque? ¿Por qué la ha elegido a ella?

.

—Perdí… —lo escucha musitar, aun con el rostro sin mostrar—, yo perdí en el momento en que te miré a los ojos aquella vez —la pelinegra respinga mientras su labio inferior tiembla producto de un llanto que se avecina—. No me mires así —pide con el ahogo de una forzada sonrisa. La vez en que se conocieron, cuando ella fue cegada por el sol.

.

—T-Tu…, tu siempre estas salvándome y yo… —la rodilla de Toji le sirve de apoyo al mismo para ponerse de pie, quedando a la altura de sus ojos, asaltando la privacidad de su espacio para sujetarla por las mejillas una vez más.

.

—No, Lisa. Tú me salvaste a mí —ella emite un sonido de sobresalto. Aquellas palabras no las merece, piensa, pero la transparencia y la bondad con la que ese terrorista la observa le conmueven el corazón—, nos salvaste, a mí y a Nine

.

—P-Pero Kokonoe-kun, él…

.

—Estoy seguro que Nine se siente de la misma manera —el castaño baja la mirada un poco, riendo con ironía—, él me lo advirtió, y yo lo sabía pero aun así…me aferre a ti —esa sonrisa dolorosa. _"Por favor, no me mires así",_ piensa esta vez ella—, yo solo…, solo quería divertirme… —el llanto es inevitable y aun así se esfuerza para no derrumbarse—, solo quería saber lo que sentían las personas a mi alrededor, las que son libres de hacer de todo, las que viven, las que tienen un futuro… —la fuerza de sus manos, así como la de todo su cuerpo, se aparta. Lisa presencia como el sol vuelve a caer, esta vez apoyado en su regazo mientras la abraza por la cintura con fuerza y moja su falda con lágrimas desgarradas—. Lo siento…

.

—_Twelve_…

.

—Lo siento…, lo siento mucho… —esas lágrimas son reales. No son ensayadas, no son planeadas, no son creadas por órdenes de nadie. Solo fluyen.

.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué no me abandonas? —él respinga sobre las piernas de ella, levantando la cabeza para verla. La ha hecho llorar. Es tan inocente—. Kokonoe-kun es quien realmente te necesita, ve con él, yo solo…

.

—¿Abandonarte? —lo oye bufar con ironía y cuando baja la mirada para toparse con sus ojos, Lisa nuevamente se siente con alma. Esos ojos, junto a sus orillas enrojecidas por el llanto liberado, le están sonriendo, lo sabe por la forma en que centellan y le muestran el reflejo de las luces de colores que aún perduran en la noria—, no digas palabras tan crueles

.

El aire se comprime en su pecho, evitando que circule y se quede sin aliento. El sol está sufriendo, pero también se encuentra aliviado. Sufre porque ha traicionado a su confidente, la luna, pero se encuentra feliz por haber conspirado contra el cielo. Porque el Sol bajó de lo más alto, rompiendo las reglas, abandonando a la Luna y se enamorándose de la humanidad que nunca había sentido. Se volvió frágil, se volvió susceptible, se volvió borde, se volvió divertido.

.

—P-Pero… —sus manos acaloran sus mejillas, las encienden y la hacen sentir que está viva. Los pulgares de _Twelve_ se encargan de secar sus mejillas, porque ya no la quiere ver llorar.

.

—Nine me necesita…pero tu también, y yo te necesito a ti, Lisa —su sonrisa se encarga de tranquilizarla y finalmente sus labios se encargan de callarla. Él no justifica su traición ni se arrepiente de ella, pues mientras la mira a los ojos, en medio de ese beso salado debido a sus lágrimas, logra entenderlo.

.

Toji abandonó todo rastro de amargura y dolor al besarla. La sorpresa de ella, juntó al centellar que producían sus lágrimas al entrecerrar sus ojos, le devolvieron la vida. Inclinando su cuerpo al de él, sintiendo el sostén que los brazos de él le dan para no flaquear. Mientras él sostiene sus mejillas con desespero para que no se vaya a apartar. Porque _Twelve_ es egoísta, y porque serlo también significa ser humano. Egoísta al querer tenerla siempre cerca, egoísta al querer esa sonrisa para él solamente.

.

Las lágrimas que se funden con las de Lisa hacen que ella misma se azore. El agua fría que ha comenzado a azotar el cristal, de la cabina en la que se encuentran, no puede ser más dolorosa y más real, que la que desprenden los ojos de_ Twelve_ en forma de lágrimas. Ese beso sabe a sal, sabe a dolor, sabe a angustia, pero sabe a salvación. Sabe a esa sensación que muchos describen como amor.

.

El peón se ha arrodillado frente a su Reina, agotado y deshecho por dentro, pero en una pieza por fuera. Y mientras esa pieza no se desmorone ni se vuelva cenizas, aún puede seguir viviendo.

.

El miedo que _Twelve_ le transmite a Lisa en medio del beso es real, así como también el ferviente deseo por aferrarse a ella y creer en un mañana.

.

Lisa está llorando y él también. Por primera vez se sienten humanos, se sienten parte de la traición, de la tristeza, de la felicidad que cada uno le brinda al otro. La humedad de los cabellos de Toji rozan las mejillas frías de la pelinegra, y el aire exhalado de la nariz de ambos les produce cosquillas.

.

_"No es tu culpa"_

_._

Se repite en la mente de Lisa.

.

_"Es mía"_

_._

Insiste la mente de _Twelve._

_._

La culpa no es de ninguno de ellos, ni de _Nine_, ni de _Five._ Los ojos de Toji se abren desmesuradamente cuando se siente conmovido y listo para volver a la realidad. Cuando Lisa le acoge entre sus brazos. Cuando le abraza por la espalda, le solloza cerca del oído, le susurra palabras que él no cree merecer.

.

—Gracias... —suelta en un hilillo de voz una vez que se han separado—, gracias... —insiste con la garganta que se le cierra y con su pecho que se ciñe.

.

¿Hasta que punto uno pierde su humanidad? ¿Hasta qué punto uno la conserva?

.

El brazo de _Twelve _atrae a Lisa por la espalda, haciendo que tope con su pecho una vez que han roto el beso. La tristeza que resbala de los ojos del castaño no se detiene. El mundo, en esos momentos, le aterra. La crueldad que hay afuera le hiela. La culpa le carcome los pensamientos.

.

_Nine_, Lisa. Él mismo. ¿Qué clase de víctimas son ellos? ¿Qué les espera cuando la noria se detenga y tengan que bajar de ella? ¿Morir? ¿Vivir? ¿La prisión o algo mucho peor? ¿Qué es el? ¿Sino es terrorista, si no es un traidor, que es?

.

—¿Qué...es lo que soy...? —a _Twelve l_e aterra el mundo porque aún no se ha dado cuento en lo que se ha convertido—. Tengo miedo, Lisa —en el niño vulnerable que selló en su interior, aferrado y arrodillado a las faldas de su salvación similares a la de una madre.

.

¿Qué significa ser humano?

.

Es vivir y morir. Es reír y llorar. Es odiar y amar. Es sentirse vulnerable y desesperado, pero también es sentirse aliviado. Ser humano significa traicionar pero también significa perdonar.

.

—Está bien... —ella también esta aterrada, pues no sabe si vivirán o morirán, pero una cosa si es segura—, _Twelve._..

.

Ambos finalmente son humanos.

.

.

.

_Fin_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>N<strong>otas:_

Dios, esto es taaaaan trágico. Como dije, a pesar de que ya son canon, *Porque vamos, no hace falta ser un genio para imaginar el resto de las palabras que _Twelve_ iba a decirle a Lisa ¬¬* , no sabe a victoria aún. No con todo lo que esta pasando.

Por el rumbo que han tomado las cosas siento que se aproximan muertes. ¿Porque?, ¿Alguien mas notó la reacción de _Five?_ Ese desmayo no fue porque si. La escena de Shibazaki con ese viejo me hizo notorio un par de cosas. Como ya sabemos ellos eran experimentos, quien sabe que cosas les inyectaron, a lo que voy, algo esta comenzando a corroer la sangre de _Five, Twelve y Nine_, de ahí el porque "_No nos queda mucho tiempo" "Es porque se que no tengo tiempo que tengo que ir" "Esos dos no tienen futuro" "Solo espero que estén vivos en algún lado"_, MAS CLARO QUE NADA ;-;, A _Five_ parece que ya comenzó a afectarle, en cuanto a los otros dos, no se, pienso que es cuestión de tiempo para que sus cuerpos lo resientan pero...MIERDA. NO. NO NO NONO.!

Esta es solo una teoría, pero es lo que percibí del capitulo 9. Espero, por todos los dioses del canon xD, equivocarme. _Twelve_ es el que mas dolor me da, siendo acorralado a elegir entre Lisa y _Nine,_ eso es crueldad! , pero decidir es parte del significado de _"ser humano"_, él ha dejado de ser una marioneta, un terrorista, y el capitulo 9 nos dejó mas que claro que la_ "humanidad"_ lo ha alcanzado, y ya no puede volver atrás. Solo ir hacia adelante, hacia un futuro incierto, y Lisa va por el mismo camino.

En fin, demasiada pavada, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Nunca esperé recibir comentarios tan lindos en este fandom, que si bien es nuevo, demuestra su apoyo :)

Me han pedido hacer un HisaLisa con lemon. Dadas las circunstancias _*mis feels llenos de amor*,_ es probable que me anime, pero tengo que planearlo bien hahaha, incluso tengo pensado un _NinexFive *_OHYISUSCRAIS*

l

l

l

v

**_¿No me manoseen? ;-; _**


End file.
